Our First Time
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce and Diana make love for the first time. Rated M *wink wink*
**A/N:** While I was thinking of a scene for the novel I'm working on, this song by Bruno Mars entitled "Our First Time" played on my shuffle. It made me think about how Diana's first time with Bruce would be. Inspired by the lyrics of the song, I wrote a few lines about the soon-to-be fanfic and now here it is with the full details in. Hope you guys enjoy :)

* * *

 **Our First Time**

 **BruceDiana**

Bruce had led Diana towards his bedroom in Wayne Manor. It had been awhile since a woman had stepped foot in his personal solitude that he barely slept in.

Until now.

He was determined that Diana would be the last woman and the last relationship that he'll ever have. Bruce knew this would be Diana's first time. With a man, that is. He wasn't sure if she did make out with any women back in Themyscira, but he knew it was impossible that she had not. Sex was a basic need and he doubted that she had not had sex with a fellow Amazon back in her homeland.

Bruce drank in the sight of her figure standing in front of him. Diana looked stunning in her black dress, the same one she wore in Paris the first time they had met. Her cheeks were as red as roses as she tried her best to look away from him. He held her chin and guided her to gaze back at him. She was nervous and he could sense it. He cupped her cheek as he slowly inched closer to her until their lips met passionately.

 _Don't it feel good, babe?_

 _Don't it feel good, baby?_

 _'Cause it's so brand new, babe_

 _It's so brand new, babe._

 _Girl, here we are_

 _In this big old empty room_

 _Starin' at each other_

 _Who's gonna make the first move_

 _Been doin' our thing for a minute_

 _And now both our hearts are in it_

 _The only place to go is all the way_

It had been so long since Diana had wanted this moment to happen. They had years of flirting and bantering. Somehow, it seemed that Bruce always pulled away when things got a little too intimate. She wanted intimate actions with Bruce. She wanted to feel his touches. She wanted to experience how he would pleasure her. It had only remained as fantasies that she dreamed of at night, but tonight would be different. Her fantasies were about to come true.

Bruce slowly moved his lips from her mouth, to her cheek, down to her neck, and finally to the space where her neck and shoulder met. His lips then travelled to her shoulder, letting the thin strap of her dress fall carelessly. His arm snaked around her waist while the other clutched her face, never wanting to let go. Diana wrapped her arms around his neck as they looked at one another, piercing blue eyes gazing with such raw and lustful passion.

"Be gentle," Diana whispered before she paused, "it's going to be my first time." Bruce placed a soft kiss on her lips, "I know. I'll be gentle, Princess."

His hand slowly made its way on the zipper of the back of her dress. Diana heard the echo of the zipper as it slowly descended. She could feel the cold air on her back as her dress loosened. His hand then let the other strap fall off and soon enough, Diana's dress was now at the pool of her feet. She stepped out of her stilettos with Bruce holding her hand for support. Diana was now clad in nothing but her black laced bra and matching underwear. She felt her cheeks blush.

Bruce had taken a step back as he gazed at Diana in all her glory. Her body was even beautiful than how he had imagined it. His sexual fantasies of her did not do justice as to how she looked tonight. Diana felt shy as she felt Bruce's heated gaze. No one else had seen her in nothing but her underwear and it would be her first to let someone gaze at her naked body.

 _Clothes are not required_

 _For what we got planned_

 _Oh girl, you're my desire_

 _Your wish is my command_

"You look beautiful, Diana," Bruce said almost in a whisper. He took a step forward and grasped her face with his hand. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and Diana blushed even more. Gently, he pushes her to the bed. Bruce gazed down at her. Seeing Diana in nothing but her bra and panties on his bed was another of his fantasies fulfilled.

Bruce hovered above her with his arms weighed down on Diana's sides. He had thought of a thousand things as to how he would make love to Diana, but he did not know where to start.

 _Treat you like a princess_

 _Ooh girl, you're so delicious_

 _Like ice cream on a sunny day_

 _Gonna eat you before you melt away, yeah_

Diana's hands lifted towards the tie and undid until she placed it on her side. Then, her hands made their way back to his chest and undid the buttons of his shirt with shaky hands. She glided the material off his shoulders, leaving him bare. Trembling fingers ran across numerous scars of his well-chiseled body. He was a true warrior and she would now find out just how much a warrior he could be in bed.

Bruce, who never protested about Diana undressing him, silently watched her with piercing azure eyes. He lowered himself unto her and murmured in a low tone, "Keep still, Princess." Diana's heart fluttered at what he had just said. He ran his hand through her body, feeling the soft flawless underneath his callous hand. He lowered himself and trailed kisses down her torso, her belly, and to her navel. He could take in her wonderful heady scent that almost made him lose his self-control. He kissed the inside of her thigh, continuing to kiss her until he planted a soft kiss over the lacy material of her underwear

Diana did her best to keep still, but every move he made just made her so excited. Bruce then went back up to meet her eyes before he yanked up her bra, freeing her breasts. He gently cupped them with one hand and teased her nipple.

Diana stifled a soft moan.

Bruce looked up at her as he kept on working on her breast with eyes scorching with lust and love. His tongue circled around her erect nipple, biting gently as he tugged it. Diana's hands fisted the white sheets, feeling the wonderful sensation down to her core. He moved to the other breast and did the same sweet sensation. Her hands fisted his hair as he worked his way.

Bruce was gentle, yes, but somehow Diana wanted him to do more.

Her moans and groans made Bruce completely lose himself. It was one of the most amazing sounds he had ever heard all of his life. Diana felt herself wanting to explode. It was a new sensation for her. Every nerve of her body was singing in delight at how Bruce's touch affected her. She wanted herself to let go, but Bruce whispered to her ear, "Not yet, Princess. Don't let go just yet." He licked her ear then worked back on her breasts.

Leaving her breasts, Bruce took off her bra and threw it on the floor. He lowered himself yet again, but now he was making the journey towards Diana's core. Diana felt the tingling sensation Bruce had left, but she wanted him to explore her more. His hands roamed down her hips, her waist and finally down her core. His fingers lazily touched her, circling as he slipped through the lacy fabric. Diana bit down her lips as she fought the urge to scream. Bruce let out a throaty groan, "You're almost ready, Princess." Slowly, he thrust his fingers in and out of her repeatedly. Diana's cries echoed throughout the room as she felt herself drawing closer to her climax. Finally, she screamed aloud as she orgasmed.

Bruce kissed her deeply, absorbing her cries as his tongue mingled with hers. Never in her life had Diana felt more alive. The rush of adrenaline flowed within her. Bruce locked eyes with hers for a silent moment before lazily taking off her panties, never breaking eye contact with her.

Diana waited for the inevitable as Bruce stood up and took off his slacks and shoes. He went to his bedside and took out a packet of condom. He stood by the foot of the bed ad he pushed down his boxer briefs. His masculinity sprung free and Diana's lingered at its length. He grinned at her before he sat down on the bed. His hands ran through her long legs and spread them wider. He kneeled up and rolled the condom unto his length.

"Do you really want this, Diana?" He asked as he hovered above her, eyes gazing at each other. She cupped his cheek and nodded, "Yes. I want this and I want you to do this with me."

 _Is that alright? Is that okay?_

 _Girl, no need to be nervous_

 _'Cause I got you all night_

 _Don't you worry about a thing, no, no, no_


End file.
